


Day Eight: Villain

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, adam is bad at feelings, slight angst, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Adam is not impressed with her level of worry about the bounty on her head. She sets him straight.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Kudos: 4





	Day Eight: Villain

“Sooo,” Felix says, drawing out the syllable, a lazy grin on his face, “what’s it like having that big of a bounty on your head?”

“ _Felix!_ ” Adam barks. “This is not a joking matter!”

Felix pouts. “I wasn’t joking!” he insists. “I really do wanna know how it feels!”

I chuckle. “It’s fine, Adam.”

“It is most certainly _not_ fine,” Adam retorts. “Your safety needs to be taken seriously by everyone on this team.”

Mason snorts. “I think you take it seriously enough for all of us.”

Felix cackles as Adam grits his teeth together so hard, I’m certain he would chip his tooth if he wasn’t a vampire. Nate takes a step forward, frowning. “Felix, Mason, enough,” he reprimands.

“Anyway,” I interject before Mason can say anything else, “Felix, to answer your question, it feels… weird, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Well, for one, being so important that so many people know about me is certainly new, never mind the fact that they want to capture me,” I explain. “But also, honestly— and Adam, I swear I’m taking this seriously but I can’t help how I feel— I’m oddly proud of how high the bounty is.”

“You’re _what?!_ ” Adam splutters, disbelief etched across his face.

I hold up a hand. “Hey, I told you I can’t help the way I feel!” I argue. “But what I mean by it is that it’s kinda cool to be that important. And I like to think it’s not only because of my blood, but that they also know I won’t make it easy for them to take me and are taking that into account.”

“You have proven yourself to be capable in combat,” Adam allows, still glowering. “But that does not mean you are prepared to fight off a horde of Trappers.”

“I never said I was,” I point out. “But if I’m gonna get captured, you bet your ass I’m not going down without a fight. I’m taking as many of those bastards with me as I can!”

“Hell yeah,” Mason agrees, nodding at me with what actually seems like respect in his eyes.

Felix claps a hand onto Adam’s shoulder, making him tense even more. “Don’t worry, Adam. If they want to get to Sam, they’ll have to go through us, and I don’t think you’d let anyone get past you.” His eyes glint in amusement, but there’s an underlying sincerity to his words.

Adam nods solemnly, looking at me. “They will not get to you.”

“I know,” I tell him. “You won’t let them.”

Adam doesn’t say anything for a minute, continuing to stare at me until Mason snickers. He clears his throat, taking a step back. “We will all keep you safe.” He gestures around at the rest of Unit Bravo, avoiding my eyes. “You have no reason to worry.”

“How can I worry when I have you guys around?” I joke. Adam groans, but before he can reprimand me again for not taking this seriously enough, I continue. “Seriously, though, I know you guys have my back. You’re my family.”

“And you are ours,” Nate responds with a smile.


End file.
